sonny with a chance of lying
by sonnyandchadstories
Summary: sonny's sitting in her dressing room when she gets a call from her ex boyfriend wanting to get back together! i guess theres only one thing to do...ask chad on another fake date! channy!
1. the phone call

**Heyyy in this story sonny tells her ex boyfriend that she is now going out with Chad Dylan cooper and he has to help her yet again fake date. Enjoy!! **

SOPV

I sat down at my desk and sighed _I am so bored _I thought. I took out my signed picture of Chad and fingered it.

Moo! Moo! I took out my phone and looked at the screen. _Hmmm I wonder who this is._

"Hello?" I said putting the phone to my ear.

"Hey babes it's me Conner" the other person said. It took me a while to register who it was, but when I realised I nearly dropped my phone.

"C…Conner!?" I couldn't believe it, my ex boyfriend was calling me from Wisconsin, and he called me babes!

"Yeah, look I've been thinking and I was wondering if you wanted to get back together"

"What!" I yelled. I have never heard anything so random in my life! He calls after 2 months of nothing, and asks to get back together! No way.

"Hey babes no need to shout! Shouldn't you be happy?"

"Well no I'm not, and stop calling me babes" I said harshly.

"Yeah, well you haven't found anyone else have you?" he chuckled

I could feel anger building up inside me. How dare he say that!

"Actually I have" I boasted. _what am I doing! _I thought.

"What? Sorry I thought you said you have found someone else" he said shocked

"Yeah I did!

"Well who is it then?" he asked cockily.

"It's umm... Well it's..." I looked around desperately, trying to find something that would give me an idea what to say. My eyes settled on the picture of Chad I had in my hand.

"Chad Dylan Cooper" I said sweetly

"WHAT!" He yelled.

_I am so dead!! _

**I know it was short but review if you like it please!! **


	2. asking chad

**Here's the second chapter, enjoy!!!!!!! **

SPOV

As I walked to the McKenzie falls set I was worrying. I couldn't believe I told Conner that I was going out with Chad Dylan cooper, but that wasn't the worst part.

Flashback…

"Yep, Chad Dylan cooper is going out with me"

"I don't believe you" Conner said

"Well you should, if only you were in Hollywood then you could meet him" I said sadly.

"Oh well that's where your wrong, I'm coming to Hollywood tonight maybe we could go to dinner.

"I umm...ok!" I cried "why don't we double date you can come with tawni, you know tawni hart!"

End of flashback…

Tawni nearly had a fit when I told her; she said she would never go out with some farm boy. Then when I told her he was the coolest and hottest guy in my old school, she changed her mind.

Anyway back to me and Chad, I was totally freaking out! How was I going to tell him that I need his help for fake dating again!

I walked up to his dressing room door and knocked.

"Chaaaad" I said sweetly as I walked in.

"No" was his answer.

"What! Chad you don't even know what I was going to say!"

"Well from the sound of your voice it's probably something I don't wanna do" he said harshly.

"Ok look Chad, my ex boyfriend called and I sorta said that I was dating you. Now me and you are double dating with him and tawni tonight"

"Argh! Not fake dating again! Sonny can't you pick someone else, or maybe it's because you actually do like me and you want a real date" he smirked.

"Oh shut up" I grunted

"Hey! That's no way to talk to your boyfriend" he said faking hurt.

"Chad! We are all going to the new restaurant in town 8.00 o clock got it?"

"Fine" he mumbled

"Fine"

"Good"

"Good"

"Fine!"

"Fine!!"

With that I turned on my heel and left now_ what should I wear_ I thought.

**Again, I'm sorry it wasn't very long. But I still hope you liked it! Review!! **


	3. looking good and outbursts

**Here is the next chapter!! Enjoy!**

Tawni and sonny arrived at the restaurant first.

"So, what's your ex like?" tawni asked

"Argh! He's a total jerk! Not as bad as Chad though, but still he's so annoying and…."

Seeing tawni's face sonny quickly said "but he is really flirty and...Um...Cute!"

Tawni smiled then and they sat at a booth

"Are you nervous?" tawni whispered to sonny

"No, why should I be? Conner doesn't scare me" sonny said leaning back in her seat.

"Yeah I know, I mean about having to act so gooey around Chad again" said tawni

"Oh, well no I'm not that bothered" sonny stuttered

"Hmm yeah whatever" tawni smiled

"Oh, look there's Conner!" sonny cried turning around. she didn't want any more awkward questions from tawni

"Hey ladies" a tall dark haired boy said coming towards them

"Wow! He is cute" tawni whispered excitedly

"Yeah I guess" sonny said flatly

"Tawni hart" he said kissing her on both cheeks "you look stunning!"

"Aww thanks" she said giggling

"Sonny!" Conner smirked turning around to face her. expecting to see the farm girl that he can make fun of "as always you look…"

He froze taking in what she was wearing. a red short cut dress with fiery frills at the bottom tied with a tiny red bow, over the top she had a long sleeved black shrug with sparkles all over it.

"You look…so different! What happened?"

"Thanks for the nice complement" she sad sarcastically "I grew up, I'm not a silly little farm girl anymore Conner. You know, I like wearing red and black, it makes me look so... Sophisticated"

Sonny smirked and sat down, looking at tawni's gob smacked expression she laughed.

"Come on tawn! Sit down, I have a feeling this is going to be a great evening"

**Hope you liked that chapter! I know they are all really short but hopefully you will forgive me!! I promise there will be a long chapter! Review!! **


	4. fake or real?

**Chapter four is now up!!! Read on read on!!! Enjoy!! **

Sonny, tawni and Conner were sitting in the restaurant for 15 minutes.

"Come on Chad!" sonny whispered to herself "hurry up!"

She still hadn't gotten over her outburst from earlier and neither had tawni or Conner.

"So" Conner said smirking "I see you precious" 'boyfriend' he put in air quotes "Chad Dylan cooper isn't coming, aww how sad"

Tawni could sense that sonny was going to have yet another outburst. So she quickly stepped in to help her friend.

"Oh he will be here" she said facing Conner "he is just a little late"

"A little late, he's 15 minutes late!" Conner exclaimed

Sonny gained her composure and looked at him "don't you know, she said a distant look her eyes "Chad's always fashionably late, that's just one of the things that is so great about him"

As sonny said this she looked of in the distance thinking of all the things her and Chad had done together.

She suddenly felt someone breathing down her neck , breaking out of her trance she looked at Conner, he was staring behind her a shocked look on his face.

"Thinking about me again Munroe"

"Chad!" grinned sonny looking up at him

"Sonny" he smirked "Blondie" he said nodding to tawni

"Chip" she replied

He turned to Conner

"Cal…cra…" he turned to sonny for help

"Conner" she mouthed

"Conner! That's it! It's…nice to meet you"

"I…um…I can't believe your actually here!" Conner babbled totally gob smacked

"Yeah, I have that affect on people" he said popping his collar

"Sonny!" he said looking down at her "you look…"

"I look what Chad?" sonny asked

"Beautiful" he breathed

"Really! Thanks!" she smiled her widest smile and kissed him on the cheek as she did so they both felt a bolt of electricity run through their vanes.

"Ahem!" Conner grunted "I think we should order now"

"Why are you so late!" sonny whispered to Chad

"Sorry! You know that I always am! Its part of my image!" Chad whispered back

"Yeah whatever, anyway what do you want"

"I don't know! What about that spaghetti chicken thing, to share? "He asked

"Yeah! That will make us look like a real couple"

"Oh my gosh" sonny said pointing at Conner "look at his face!"

"What" Chad smiled looking at him

He was stony faced watching them both, a look of pure jealousy

They both laughed hysterically, sonny put her head on Chad's shoulder

"What are you two laughing at!" Conner snapped making them laugh even harder

"Aww!" A lady said passing by them "what a sweet couple"

Sonny realised she still had her head on chads shoulder and moved away, but Chad pulled her back down.

"This makes us look like more of a couple" he whispered

"ok" she said back "you know, I'm actually enjoying this date" sonny said gazing up at Chad

"Date?" he asked cocking his eyebrow

"I mean, um fake date!" she stuttered

"But you said date!" he smirked

"Well I meant fake date"

"Fine" he said still smirking

"Fine" she mumbled

"Good!"

"Good!"

"So we're…" sonny began

SLAP!

"Ow! Tawni!" Conner shouted

"No way!" tawni roared at him "argh! I'm leaving, see you later sonny, chip!"

"What did you say to her!" sonny demanded

"Nothing, it doesn't matter" Conner mumbled

"Well you…"

Just then nico and Grady appeared both sitting down next to Conner.

"Not again!" Chad whispered harshly to sonny

"Its ok, look I'll get rid of them" sonny said back calming him down.

"Guys…" sonny began

"So!" Nico cut in "Tawni told us you were on _another_ fake date"

Conners frown turned into yet another smirk

"Yeah, so why didn't you pick one of us this time?" Grady asked annoyed

While sonny was struggling for an answer Grady pointed over the desert table

"Oh…oh my gosh! Nico look! It's… it's a…"

"CHOCOLATE FOUNTAIN!!!!!" they both shouted running over to it

"Well, well, well" Conner said leaning back in his seat

"I guess I was right all along, you don't date Chad Dylan Cooper"

"I do!" sonny laughed "of course I do!"

"Prove it" he nagged

"Umm how?"

"You _so _shouldn't have said that!" Chad glared at her

"Kiss" he said simply

"What!" she spluttered

"Told you" Chad whispered

"Oh shut up!" she replied

"Go on then "Conner prompted

"Isn't there something else we could do?" sonny begged

"Nope"

Sonny looked at Chad and he looked at her, blue met brown and brown met blue.

"I knew you couldn't prove it! Sonny just admit it, you lied "Conner said leaning across the table.

"Never" she replied

"Pucker up" she smiled leaning closer to Chad

He looked at her, his eyes wide as she got closer

When their lips met it was like the world stopped, everything froze. It was just her and him and nobody else. They both tried to pull away but they couldn't they were too engrossed in their own little world.

They were finally forced about by Conner and angry look in his eyes

"I told you to kiss, a quick peck not… not this!!"

"You wanted a real kiss, so you got it if you can't handle it Conner then I'm sorry. But me and Chad are together and we always will be, so back of"

She stood up and grabbed Chad's hand dragging him in and out of the tables across the restaurant

They finally got outside and sonny leant against the wall breathing in and out deeply

".gosh! I can't believe I just did that!" she breathed

"I know, that kiss was something wasn't it?" He said popping his collar once again

"No I don't mean that" she said facing him "I mean, I stood up to him…twice! I would have _never _done that in Wisconsin"

"Yeah...but what about the kiss?" He asked

"Eh it was ok I guess" she said blankly

"Ok!" he cried "Chad Dylan coopers kisses are never ok! They are brilliant!"

"Yeah they are" she said pulling him closer

"So… I'll pick you up at 8.00" he winked walking backwards

"Sure thing!" she called after him "oh and Chad, watch were your going!"

"Before Chad could even think about doing anything he fell right into the giant water fountain

"SONNY!" he screamed

"Not now Chad!" she giggled "I have a date to get ready for"

And with that she turned on her heel an ran back down the street

The end

**So there it is I told you I would have a long chapter! I hope you liked the story!! Review if you did!!! **

**By the way I just watched star struck and thought it was soo good!! I still think that it would have been better is Demi lovato was the leading lady! Review and tell me what you thought of it! **


End file.
